Stand In Parent
by hma1010
Summary: Blaine gets injured and it's Burt who is there to take care of him! This will be a two chapter story! Who doesn't love Burt!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I just really love Burt and so I had to write something with him. This is just going to be two chapters. Hope you enjoy it! Please comment!**

**-I don't own anything from Glee.**

* * *

"Listen John, we have to get these cars in and out, we're getting backed up and I don't want to have to start turning people away."

"I know, ok."

The kid made no indication that he was going to move, "Ok…well…go then." Finally the kid turned and Burt rolled his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't expect so much from some kid that just graduated high school a few months ago, but it was hard when he compared all the guys who came to work for him with Kurt and Finn.

His sons, who he was forever proud of, made all of these other kids look like a bunch of idiots.

Burt sighed, it was nice having Finn around, but he really missed Kurt, especially, at times like these. Sure, Kurt only helped out when he needed money or advice, but when his mother had died, Burt had no one to watch the eight year old boy, so he spent countless hours after school and during the summer with his son. He knew the Kurt moving so far away would be difficult, but he never really took into account just how busy he would be and how little they would be able to talk.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the phone rang. He looked at John, who was standing right near the phone and making no apparent plans to answer it. Seriously with this kid?

"John!"

The young man looked up, "What?"

"Do you hear the phone ringing?"

The kid turned and stared at the phone as if he only noticed it just then, and slowly reached for it, "Hello?"

"John! Answer it right or you're out of here!"

"Oh right! Hello, Hummel Tires and Lube."

That kid was an idiot. Burt turned back to the car he was previously changing the oil of.

"Hey, Burt?"

"Kid, I told you that you don't have to ask me every time someone wants to bring their car in, just tell them it's fine."

"No, it's not that this time. Someone is on the phone for you."

Burt looked up at him then over to the clock. It was ten in the morning. He thought of anyone who would be looking for him. Kurt was in ballet class or acting class or some class, definitely class. Finn was at McKinley doing whatever he did until glee practice. And Carol was at work and wouldn't be on her lunch until one. If he said panic didn't run through his body for a moment, he'd be a liar.

"Well who is it?"

He waited, a little less than patiently, as John asked the caller for their name.

"Ugh, it's Marie Anderson?"

Well that was completely unexpected.

"What?"

"She said her name is Marie Anderson," they he listened into the phone, the woman obviously speaking again, "She said she's Blaine's mother?"

"I know who she is." He made no move towards the phone. The confusion of Blaine's mother calling him paralyzed him to the spot. Since Kurt has known Blaine, Burt had only once spoken to Blaine's mother once and that was when he was contemplating placing Kurt at Dalton. The woman was friendly and all, but to say that it was a surprise that Mrs. Anderson was calling Burt Hummel was a huge understatement.

"Burt?"

He shook his head out of his reverie and walked to reach the phone. John stood and stared at him, "Go back to work."

"Oh, yea, right."

Burt shook his head then turned his attention to the phone, "Mrs. Anderson, this is a surprise."

"Marie, please."

"Right, Marie, what can I do for you?"

"Well Mr. Humm—"

"Burt."

"Burt, you see, I know this is strange, me calling like this and all, but I honestly could not think of anyone else."

"Uhh, ok. I'm kind of lost here."

"Right. I know that our sons are no longer dating, but I was under the impression that they were friendly at this point?"

Burt could not even begin to try and figure out where this conversation was going. Sure Kurt talked to him about everything and especially about Blaine, but he was under the impression that Blaine was not as close to his parents. He had implied countless times that his parents were very busy people and that when it came to his sexuality that they were less then interested in the specifics. He decided to tread lightly into this conversation.

"That's right, that's what Kurt has told me."

"Great ok, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Burt was getting more and more lost in this conversation. A favor? That had something to do with Kurt and Blaine being friendly?

"What kind of favor?"

"Well, it appears that Blaine got hurt today, hit his head pretty bad. The school sent him to the hospital because I guess he has a possible concussion."

"Jesus! Was it one of those football players? I thought that school had cracked down on this kind of this happening!"

"No, no, nothing like that! From what I head he was fooling around with one of his friends and fell. You know Blaine, always jumping of things and singing." She laughed and Burt was a little surprised to hear adoration in her voice. Not that he expected annoyance, but he was happy at the way she reacted to her son.

"Oh, good. Glad to hear that then…so this favor?"

"Oh, right! Well, I hate to ask this of you, what with us not knowing each other very well, but you see, Blaine's father is out of the country right now, and I myself am in Texas for business. I booked a flight, but the first open one they had back to Ohio doesn't get in until tomorrow afternoon at three."

"So you need me to take him for the night?"

"Well, yes. And actually, he's at the hospital and as I'm sure you're aware, he's seventeen, so he needs an adult there to make decisions and sign him out. Now I wouldn't ask you to do this if it was anything big, but if you could just sit there with him and agree to the MRI or whatever test they want to do I would appreciate it more than you know. I hate the thought of him sitting there alone."

"Will they let me do that? I don't think just any adult can make those decisions."

"Oh, I spoke to his doctor and if you agree I'll just let him know that you will have temporary guardianship until I can get home."

"Oh."

"Now Burt, I don't mean to make you feel like you have to do this. If it will make you uncomfortable at all, please don't feel pressured."

"What? No, of course I'll do it."

"Great! Thank you so much! He's in the emergency room because I guess that's where the nurse brought him. I know it will be a huge comfort for him to have you there, he never stopped talking about you whenever he came home from your house." There was a smile in her voice.

"It's no problem."

"Will you be able to go soon? I know they want to do the testing as soon as possible."

Burt looked over his shop, there were more cars then they had people to work on them, "I'm leaving now."

"Thank you again, Burt."

"Really, it's no problem. Blaine means a lot to my kid, he means a lot to me."

"Thank you."

Burt hung up the phone and the first thing he thought of was Kurt. He thought to call his son, but Kurt would only panic, and this didn't seem to be an emergency so Burt texted his son to call him whenever he got a chance and then told his assistant manager, Chris, that he had to go and wouldn't be back for the day before getting into his car and driving to the hospital.

Burt parked his car and walked into the hospital and up to the emergency room admittance desk where a nurse was taking notes.

"Uh, excuse me."

She looked up and eyed him, "Just take one of the forms, fill it out, and bring it back up here and we'll call you as soon as we can."

"Oh..uh, no. I'm actually here for a kid brought in a little while ago, umm…Blaine Anderson."

A small smile crept on her face, "Oh, he's just a sweetheart. Are you his father?"

"Well, no. His mother said she was calling in, I'll be..uh I guess his stand in parent because his real folks are out of town."

She looked at him carefully, "Hold on one minute." The nurse disappeared into the hallway.

Burt stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until the nurse came back into view and waved him to follow her, "Sorry about that, I had to make sure, you know."

He only nodded and quietly followed her until they got to a closed door.

"We haven't been able to do much while we've been waiting for an adult to get here. He most likely has a concussion, so we have an aide in there now making sure that he doesn't fall asleep until some tests can be done, the doctor will be in soon to get that all started. While we are waiting, though, I'd like to start an IV and give him some painkillers, is that all right with you?"

"Yea…sure."

"You can go in and tell the aide that she can leave, but just make sure that he stays awake, alright?

Burt nodded.

"I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away.

Burt knocked on the door twice and slowly opened it. Blaine was sitting on the bed with a pack of ice held to the back of his head. When he looked up his eyes went wide, his mother had obviously not told him she was calling him.

Burt smiled at Blaine but looked to the aide in the room, "The nurse said to let you know that you can leave since I'm here. Thank you for sitting with him."

The woman smiled at him and turned towards Blaine, "It was nice to meet you sweetie. Feel better ok?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

The woman left the room and Burt looked once again at Blaine who was still staring wide-eyed at him.

"Mr. Hummel, what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you, kid," He laughed, "Your mother called me to—"

"My mom called you?"

"I was surprised too. She asked me to come sit with you and make sure they fix you up, then you're gonna come to my house until she gets home tomorrow."

"Thank you for being here, but I can just go home after this, I don't want to put you out, I've been staying on my own the past week anyway, I'll be ok."

"I don't remember asking."

Blaine was about to open his mouth when the nurse came in.

"Ok, lets get this IV going and then we'll give you something for that headache, how does that sound?"

"Great, thank you Ms. Valerie." He smiled at her.

She turned to Burt, "So how are you connected to the ever well mannered Mr. Anderson?" She asked as she began sticking the IV into Blaine's hand.

Burt wasn't even sure how to define who Blaine was to him anymore. As far as he was concerned, the kid was still his future son-in-law, but he would never say that out loud. "You want to take this one?" He laughed a little look at Blaine.

Blaine ducked his head as a pink blush spread on his cheeks. The nurse connected a needle into one of the IV ports and began pushing the pain meds into it.

"He's my ex-…my friend's father."

She looked between both of them when she was finished, "I thought it was going to be way more confusing then that!"

"Well my friend is also my ex-boyfriend."

Burt waited for the reaction. The reaction he always feared when someone first found out that his son, or in this case his…Blaine…was gay. This being Ohio, the negative or uncomfortable reactions seemed to out-way the tolerant ones. He was nervous, she definitely looked uncomfortable, but she surprised him when she spoke.

"Well I would say he made a huge mistake letting you go, but seeing as his father is the one making all of your medical decisions right now, I'm not sure that's a good idea." She winked at him.

Blaine smiled at her, "That's ok, it was my fault we broke up anyway. I was the idiot."

"Now I just don't see that being the case, you're the sweetest guy I've met."

Blaine eyed Burt then looked away, clearly uncomfortable having this conversation in front of him. He decided to help the kid out.

He cleared his throat, "So, how long until the medicine kicks in?"

"Oh it should start working soon, believe me you'll know when it does," She smiled at Burt, "The doctor should be in soon, please make sure that he stays awake. If the tests come back clear, then he can sleep, but for now we have to be safe. I'll come back and check on you guys."

She left the room and Burt finally sat down on the chair next to the bed Blaine was sitting in.

"How's your head feeling?"

"It's not too bad sir."

"Blaine."

"Sorry, sorry. I know, saying sir is just habit." He smiled shyly.

"So how'd you do this anyway?"

"It's so embarrassing. It was before third period, but I was in the class with Tina and Sam and we were just messing around and singing, I had the bright idea of jumping on one of the tables and I just lost my footing and fell backwards. I guess I hit my head, I'm not sure I knocked myself out for a few seconds." The pink blush spread on his cheeks again.

"You've got some luck, kid."

Blaine laughed. Not a scoffing laugh that showed he agreed with Burt, but a full out laugh.

"Blaine?"

The laughing got a little harder.

Oh well this is what she meant when she said he'd know when the medicine started to kick in. Burt gave him a few minutes to calm down, but looked at him with a small smile on his face.

Blaine's laughs became calmer.

"What had you cracking up like that?"

A few laughs bubbled through his chest, "You know what's funny Burt?"

He went from sir to Burt. It's not that he minded, he had tried to get Blaine to call him by his first name for months, but Mr. Hummel was better than sir.

Burt laughed, "What's that?"

"You're Kurt's father!"

More laughs.

"And what's funny about that?" He continued to laugh, not sure where Blaine was going with this.

"It's just…" He giggled, "It's just that Kurt…" More giggles, "His dad is here and my dad's in China!" He cracked up.

Burt was lost.

"I'm not seeing the funny part?"

He giggled for a few more seconds. "Come on Burt! You're the father of my ex-boyfriend, who I cheated on and who doesn't even really like me anymore, and you're here and my own dad…" A few more giggles, "Is in China."

"Blaine…" He wasn't sure what to say.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I like you more than my dad anyway."

Blaine smiled his widest grin. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**The second/last chapter will be up soon! Please comment and let me know how this feels to you! :) The next chapter will be more loopy Blaine and comforting Burt! Also, a little bit of Kurt, cause there has to be some Klaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! **

**-I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Burt was staring at Blaine with amusement as he was lying back on the hospital bed and watching the nurse as she held a thermometer under his tongue. His hazel eyes were wide in a kind of child wonderment.

When the thermometer beeped, she pulled it out while looking at the reading and smiled, "Perfect 98.6."

Blaine's eyes stayed wide while he broke out in a wide grin, "I'm perfect," then he looked at Burt, "Did you hear that? I'm perfect."

"I heard it, kid."

"Maybe we should take a picture?"

"Of the thermometer?"

"Well I just think that I will want to remember this day."

Burt laughed but didn't reply.

"We'll bring you down for the MRI soon, ok sweetie?" The nurse told him.

Blaine turned his head back towards her, "There's a down?"

She smiled, "Yep, we'll go in an elevator two floors down."

"Wow!"

"I told you you'd know when the meds kicked in."

Burt laughed with her, "How long will this last?"

"Not too long, they will begin to wear off and once we can rule out any brain injury the doctor will subscribe something not so strong for the pain. He hit his head pretty hard so he'll still be on something probably for a few days."

"Nurse Alice?"

She turned her attention back to the boy on the bed, "Yes sweetie?"

"This is Burt, did you know that?" He pointed at Burt but kept his eyes on her.

"Yep, we met before."

"Oh…well that's Kurt's dad."

"I know, you told me that too."

"Oh…Burt, Kurt, Blaine," he giggled, "BKB." More giggles.

Burt snorted, "Are you part of the family now?"

Blaine looked right at Burt and his face was serious for a moment, "I'm going to marry your son," He looked back at Nurse Alice, "I'm going to marry his son." The grin returned.

She smirked and looked at Burt then back to Blaine, "I'm sure you will sweetie, and I bet you'll be very happy."

"I will, it will be the best day ever."

Blaine yawned and closed his eyes, "Blaine Devon Hummel, ok Burt?"

Burt looked at this boy, the one who he had always pictured as his son in law and still secretly did, the same boy who made his son cry and hurt worse than any bully could ever do. He knew he should tell him that he lost his chance, should say the he didn't deserve his son for hurting him, that he wouldn't agree to Kurt giving his name to a cheater. He knew he should say all of this, "Blaine?"

"Hmm." He kept his eyes closed.

"Look at me kid."

He opened his eyes and blinked slowly before turning his head to look at Burt, "Yea?"

"If that's what you and Kurt decide, I would be happy to call you my son. For you to be a Hummel, if that's what you both wanted."

"Really?"

"Really."

Blaine smiled and turned his head straight again before closing his eyes, his mouth still turned up slightly.

"Blaine, honey…stay awake, you can't fall asleep yet."

He opened his eyes reluctantly, "But I'm tired."

"Here, why don't you sit up so you're not tempted and I'll go see how much longer you have to wait."

He sat up and she left the room only to return about ten minutes later with a wheelchair, "Ready to go?"

Blaine nodded exaggeratedly then stopped and held his head while his eyes were closed tightly.

"You ok?" Burt stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, just…whoa, my head hurts."

"Take your time. When you're feeling ok we'll get you off the bed and into the chair."

They stood there for another minute until Blaine could open his eyes again and the pain ebbed. Burt helped his slowly get off the bed and into the chair, making sure to keep a hand at Blaine's elbow in case he got dizzy.

"Ready to go?" Nurse Alice stared down at him.

"Yep! Two floors!"

As they were leaving the room, Burt said goodbye and sat on the seat again, letting a tired breath out. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then his phone was going off, Kurt's name appearing on the screen.

Burt took another relaxing breath then picked up, "Hey kid, how's your day been?"

"Hey dad! Not too bad! Rachel ditched me to hang out with Brody AGAIN! So I just got lunch at this small bistro and dad, you would've loved it! It was cozy but modern and just fantastic!"

Burt smiled hearing his son so happy, "Kurt that's great! I'm glad things are looking up and that New York is turning into what you hoped it would be."

"Yea so…what'd you call about before? You didn't really give any details."

"Well look, everything is fine so there's no need to worry but—"

"But? But what, dad? What happened? Who's hurt? Is it your heart? Is it Carole? Did Finn—"

"Kurt, calm down so I can tell you what's going on ok?"

He heard Kurt take a breath on the other side of the line, "Sorry, sorry. Ok, what's going on?"

"I got a call this morning from Blaine's mom and…"

"Wait, wait, wait…Blaine's _mom_ called you?"

"Yes, she—"

"What did she say? That's so strange you barely know her, hell, I barely know her!"

"Kurt."

"Right, right, sorry, go on…Blaine's mom called you."

"Right, so she called because her and Mr. Anderson are out of the country—"

"Shocker!"

"And well Blaine fell this morning at school and had to be brought to the hospital."

"WHAT?"

Burt had to move the phone away from his ear, Kurt's voice could rise quite a bit when he was upset, "Kurt listen, he's ok. Well, he's probably got a concussion, so not completely ok, but he's going to be ok. They're doing an MRI right now to make sure that everything is fine."

"Oh my god, do you need me to come home?"

"What? Kurt, why would you need to come home?"

"I don't know because his skull is cracked!?"

"Look, he's going to be ok, I've been sitting with him for over an hour, he's going to be fine, they have to do the testing as procedure."

"Thank you for being there with him dad…you know since his parents can't be."

"I was worried you'd be upset."

Kurt sighed, "Of course I wouldn't be. He's still my best friend…I still love him even if things are complicated with us now."

"You should hear him, Kurt, he's hopped up on pain meds, its pretty funny."

He laughed a little, "I remember from when he got the slushy thrown at him. Blaine and pain medication do not mix."

Burt heard noise on the other end and Kurt talking to someone.

"Listen dad, I have to go, practice for Adam's Apples and all. Give Blaine my best, ok?"

"I will. I'll let you know how he made out later, ok?

"Thanks dad, love you."

"Love you too, Kurt."

* * *

Burt sat in his recliner chair watching the TV with the volume down. After Blaine had returned from the MRI, the drugs had worn off considerably and his demeanor was much more subdued. They sat waiting for the test results without almost any conversation and if Burt was being honest, he kind of missed Blaine's energetic attitude. He had always been that way, but after he and Kurt had broken up, when Burt did see the boy, he was much more withdrawn and quiet, the afternoon reminded him of the old Blaine.

When the doctor finally did come in, he told them that Blaine did in fact have a concussion, but that there was no further damage and that he would be able to go home with a low dosage pain reliever as the nurse had guessed. He wouldn't be able to drive for ten days and he'd have to limit his use of the computer and TV, but he would heal with some ice and rest.

And rest was exactly what Blaine was doing right now. As Burt made some sandwiches for dinner, Carole was working a double and would be late and Finn was having a boys night with Puck, Blaine was in the guest room sleeping.

Just as he was finishing the turkey sandwiches and putting some baked chips on the side that he knew Kurt would approve of, he heard quiet steps coming down the stairs and stop just inside the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" He asked without turning around.

"Better, thanks."

Burt turned at that and looked at Blaine's disheveled appearance. His hair was sticking at odd angles, it had broken free from its normal hold, but the gel kept it formed in small clumps. The pajamas he was wearing were some of Kurt's old clothes which Burt assumed would probably be difficult for him, but Finn's clothes would never fit Blaine's small frame, and his eyes looked tired.

"You don't look too much better."

"I'm just tired from the medicine, I guess…my head hurts a bit."

"You can take more for the pain after you eat, I made sandwiches I hope that's ok?"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." He took the plate Burt handed him and sat at the table.

"So back to that huh?"

Blaine looked at him confused, "What?"

"You were calling me Burt while you were hopped up on pain meds."

Blaine looked like he was in thought for a minute and then turned beet red, hiding his face in his hand, "Oh god…I am so sorry! What I said about me and Kurt and…Oh my god."

Burt smiled at him for a moment and then decided to take pity on him, "Listen, it's ok…really."

He only shook his head, "I'm such an idiot, those medicines completely take away any filter I might have."

"Really, you didn't say anything embarrassing or anything that I didn't know already."

Blaine looked up at him, his face serious, "After everything I did, I'm just lucky that Kurt, that you, are willing to allow me to even exist in your lives."

"Blaine, people make mistakes. Do I think you're an idiot for what you did? Of course," Blaine put his head down into his hand once again, "Do I think that you deserve to keep being punished for that mistake? Of course not."

Blaine's head shot up, "What?"

Burt put his sandwich down and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "You're a good guy and besides this mistake, that yes was huge, you've always been good to Kurt. I know you love him and I know that he loves you too. Now, whether that will ever become something more again, I can't say, that's up to you and Kurt, but Blaine I wasn't just appeasing you at the hospital. If you and Kurt do get back together and decide to get married one day, I would be proud to call you my son."

Tears began pooling in Blaine's eyes and he quickly diverted them down towards his sandwich. Though he was on the verge of crying, a quiet smile formed on his face, "Thanks Burt," He looked up again, the tears still present, "That means more to me then you know."

* * *

**A/N- That's the end, just a fun little two shot! Please review!**


End file.
